


A Little Reveal

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, canon typical carter silliness, short and fluffy, the start of a frank conversation, this may or may not become a series, vamp!barnes, we'll see how things go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Barnes has to tell Carter a secret. One that he already knew, and thought would be revealed a bit differently.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	A Little Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sometimes you just need a vampire au, yeah?
> 
> inspired by [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/635274023858765824)

Barnes looked over to Carter, “Hey, Howie.”

“Yes, James?”

“I’m a vampire.”

Carter did a full spit take, and quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin before exclaiming, “ _ That’s _ how you decided to tell me?!  _ That _ is what you went with?” He switched to a mediocre impression of Barnes’ northern accent, “‘I’m a vampire’  _ Honestly _ .”

“What did you expect? Something from one of your Campbell novels?”

Carter briefly thought about a fraction of the fantasies of Barnes sweeping him off his feet, or whispering it against the shell of his ear, or as he kissed his neck just before biting him, or…

Carter felt the heat rise in his cheeks, “Well, yeah! Maybe.” 

Barnes shrugged a little, “Not really my style though, is it?” 

“No. I suppose not.” Carter couldn’t keep the pout out of his voice as he stared down at the table.

Barnes reached out and gently lifted his chin, “Wanted to be honest about it, so we could have a conversation, yeah?”

Carter’s brow wrinkled, “Conversation about what?” 

Barnes’ lip ticked up in a lopsided smile, revealing one of his fangs, “A conversation about what we should do about it.

It took a moment, but when Carter’s face lit up with understanding, that lopsided smile became a full one.

“Oh.. ohhhh, you mean- you want to - with the… and the you know?” Carter attempted to mime what he meant, but he knew he wasn’t getting his point across.

“Yes. I think that would be in order, wouldn’t you?” 

Carter practically lept into Barnes’ lap, who caught him easily, strong hands around his waist. “Yes I would. Now please. More talking then more biting.”

Barnes chuckled, fangs in full view and Carter couldn’t even begin to care how he was staring.

“Yes. lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kristsune) or on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
